Keiko in the World of Pirates
by Alder Niis
Summary: Silica is feeling unwelcome in her group of friends. Even Liz is starting to ignore her. After overhearing Kirito say that maybe they should lie about the next time they're going to raid a dungeon, she logs off ALO and sobs into her pillow that she wants to disappear, only to literally disappear, into the One Piece universe! T for language. OOC SAO cast in first chapter.
1. Ch 1- Keep Your Enemies Close (Rewrite)

Sadly, I do not own SAO or One Piece

Chapter 1- Keep your Enemies Close

 _ **Floor 35 «Forest of Wandering»**_

 _The young girl was pushed against a tree, there was nowhere to run now. Her health was into the yellow range, this wasn't looking good for the girl. She jumped around the gorilla-like creatures swinging their clubs at her, agilely flipping out of the way. The feathery dragon accompanying her, Pina, tried her healing breath, barely bringing Silica into the green. She reached for a healing item, only to remember she didn't have any, that scarlet-haired Rosalia had taken them. One of the gorillas hit her with it's club, sending her flying into a tree. Her health was in the red now, one more hit and it was over. Another gorilla came lumbering towards her, ready to finish her off. She looked frantically for her weapon, it was nowhere in sight. She had a frantic look in her eye as the bat-like club came down, only to be replaced by abject horror as her faithful companion Pina flew in front of the lethal force, taking the hit for her. She tumbled to the side, and Silica scrambled after her. "Pina! Pina, Pina!" The remnants of the dragon's health slipped away, and she glowed with an ethereal light, "Pina…" called the young girl, pulling the poor creature into her lap, shouting "Pina! Pina!" in a strangled voice. The dragon burst into countless blue polygons, leaving behind but a single feather._

Present time; Keiko Ayano's room

Keiko Ayano woke with a start. ' _Why do I keep dreaming about that?_ ' She thought, clutching her shoulders and shivering. ' _That makes twice this week! SAO was years ago, and Pina's still alive, goddammit!_ ' she shook her head and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She groggily pattered about bed and bathroom, getting dressed, brushing her teeth and hair, and other morning stuff. She looked at her clock and blanched. It read 10:13; she was going to be _late_! She rushed back to her room, and pulled on the amusphere that her dad had gotten for her seventeenth birthday about a month ago. She shook her head again, it wasn't time to mull over little things, she had made this appointment, and she intended to keep it.

"Link Start!" Her vision was overtaken by the loading screen, with brightly colored tubes rushing past on a white background. She spawned in the town she had promised to meet Liz, much to her relief. She rushed to the meeting place, and bounced on the balls of her feet. She waited, and waited, and waited, but nobody showed up. Silica, as she called herself in-game, grew worried, and then embarrassed. ' _We… were supposed to meet here on November 20th at 10:15, right?_ ' she questioned herself, and then shook her head once again, she had that information memorized beyond any shadow of a doubt.

" **BEEEEEP** " a loud noise rang out, alerting Silica, of a voice chat request. "Answer," she replied, seeing that it was Liz who was calling. "Uh, hey, Silica-chan, about the repairs to your daggers today, uh, something came up, so I won't be able to make it there, maybe tomorrow? Sorry, but this is really important!" Liz's voice came out immaculately, as though she was right there. "Liz, this is the _third_ time I've tried to schedule this! You can't just back out!" she huffed indignantly, her daggers were about ready to break, what would happen then? "I'm sorry, Silica, but this is really, _really_ important! Please! We can do this this tomorrow?"

"Oh, Liz… how on earth can I go on the next dungeon raid with these half-broken chunks of metal?!" Following that, there was a long silence, and a tentative 'umm' proffered by Liz, then the recording cut off. Silica sighed, that was really weird. Maybe she would go to Kirito and Asuna's house.

After teleporting to the twenty-first floor, she walked up to the log cabin. She was about to open the door, but then paused, she heard Kirito say her name.

"Guys, I _know_ Silica is a valued part of the team, but… I just, she's really weak! I don't want her feelings to get hurt just because she can't keep up on the higher levels."

"Well, you do have a point, but- how will we convince her not to come?" That was Asuna's voice, she was backed by a sound of approval from Agil. ' _Agil!? What's he doing here! What are they talking about?_ '

"Simple, we'll tell her that we called the raid off, that's the safest thing to do, especially after that _awkward_ exchange from a bit ago." This time it was Liz's voice. ' _This was the important thing Liz mentioned? Are they holding a meeting or something? These guys can't be my friends!_ ' She thought as tears started welling in her eyes. "Well, if you thinks that would really help her…" Sinon's words trailed off. Thinking fast, she pulled out a sheet of paper and pen from her inventory and started to write a quick note.

Dear Kirito, Asuna, Agil, Liz, and Sinon,

I happened to have eavesdropped on your meeting, and it pains me to hear that you think that of me. If you happen to come up with a proper apology, I may come back online in a week.

She slinked away from the cabin, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sprouted her wings, and flew off into the air, circling a wide area over and over to try to blow off steam. She shouted into the wind, hoping to calm back down to try to talk to Kirito. It didn't work. She logged off, and, sniffling, tossed the amusphere gainst the wall and curled into a ball on her bed.

"I… I just want to disappear to somewhere far away. It's not like anyone wanted me around anyway..." She sniffled, and tightened her grip on herself. Maybe she could sleep off her misgivings.

Present time; Unknown location

"Disappear, huh?" a tinkly voice chimed from a blinding white room. "Heh, and just as I was getting bored, too! What sort of drama will unfold with girlie's little misunderstanding? And what of her friends? And the one not present? Oh, how exciting! Hahaha!" The tinkly laugh faded away as the room turned black.

 **A/N: Hey guys, it took far longer than expected, but this rewrite is finally,** _ **finally**_ **done! Well, this part anyway. Sorry that it took so long, but school is being a butt this year so I don't really have that much time for writing more than one thing at a time. The other chapters should take less time, so the next one should be up in a week or less. Oh, and any new readers out there, I hope you enjoyed this re-start to a story.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **-Alder**


	2. Ch 2- A Long Forgotten Haven

**Hey guys, uhh, i-it's certainly been a while, huh? Hehehe… *ducks beneath rock I've been under for so long*.**

 **Ugh, jokingness aside (I have heard that tends to grate on people's nerves), I really do apologize for taking so long to update. I didn't intend to wait over a year to update when I promised a week, I swear! I'd love to have a story even remotely more satisfying than 'writer's block', or 'busy with school', but I really don't. Well, I mean, I fell into a bit of a depression in June, but other than that, I really got nothin'. Sorry. There's a slight bit of writing style change caused by time spent away, so please bear with that as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SAO or One Piece. Notice, the word 'fan' very prevalent on this website.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

* _Flashback_ *

Chapter 2- A Long Forgotten Haven

"Ughh..." groaned Keiko as she woke up. She sat up and worked a few kinks of of her neck. The hard dirt ground she was on was not conducive to sleeping. ' _Wait, hard dirt ground_?' she thought, incredulously, inspecting her surroundings. It appeared to be a jungle of some sort, though it did seem rather fake. After all, what jungle was silent and almost eerily still? There wasn't even a breeze. ' _Is this a dream?'_ She furiously rubbed at her eyes. _'I mean, my cursors aren't showing up, and I do remember… taking off the amusphere, so this is obviously not a game…'_

She swiped the air a few times with her hand, just in case, but, "Nope," she puzzled aloud. "Well, all things considered, it's not too terrible a dream, at least it's not a nightmare," somewhat mollified by this, she pushed herself to her feet, intent on exploring this dreamscape. _'Hold on,'_ she stopped advancing, _'if this is a dream, shouldn't I be able to...'_ she screwed her eyes shut for a few moments, and opened them once more, fully believing she would be elsewhere.

There were a few beats with no reaction, before Keiko started to panic. "W-what?! But, in dreams, if you know you're dreaming, you should be able to just– but it didn't– and I'm still here, and–" She took a few breaths to try and calm herself. ' _So what if that were the common belief, I've never actually had a lucid dream before, maybe I'm different.'_ Maybe it was just a really, really stubborn dream. Cause, yeah, that's a thing.

 _'Per-perhaps, someone can help me, get me back to civilization.'_ She called out into the foliage, hoping for something, _anything_ to break the nigh deafening silence. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Nothing. There were a few moments, though they seemed like minutes, where there was no movement or noise at all. It was starting to freak her out. Then, very suddenly came a muted kind of 'skree' that, though quiet, was a jarring change in environment. Keiko jumped, not prepared for the response, but quickly recovered.

"Hello!?" she called again, a little louder, yet more tentative, trying to little avail not to jump to any conclusions. The sound was distinctly inhuman, but she told herself that did not mean unfriendly, that any help is good help. The same skree came again, a little clearer and louder this time. Whatever creature was making the noise, it was getting closer. She froze on the spot, having realized how stupid an idea that was. _'Oh god, why did I call out to the mystery noise, it's getting closer aah what-if-it's-hostile-oh-no-stranger-danger-Keiko-you-are-officially-doomed!'_ She was in a cold sweat, morbidly anticipating some nightmare creature from a horror game to come crashing through the dense undergrowth. Nothing happened for several minutes, so Keiko had to accept that whatever was approaching was no longer doing so.

Then she once again realized that fact was not inherently a good thing, and bolted away from the apparent source of the voice. She didn't make it too far, however, and tripped on a root before she made it 20 feet. There was that silence again. That god-forsaken creepy-ass silence that made her want to forcibly rend her hair from her scalp. Keiko decided that she really wanted to wake up from this twisted facsimile of a nightmare. _'That's what this must be,'_ she thought, with a sense of finality, _'a nightmare. That's why I can't wake up. I just have to be patient.'_ She repeated this over and over in her head, as a sort of disjointed mantra, until she gathered a bit of her wits about her and clambered shakily to her feet. "The one good thing about this," she muttered to herself, "is that I can't actually die. If I do, I wake up…" she gulped awkwardly. "I think."

Keiko took a few steps toward her original resting place, made clear by a human shaped imprint of crushed grass. It hadn't appeared to have sprung back at all. And, looking at the clear footprints leading from that imprint, it was a pretty clear trend. Curious, she knelt down and placed her hand on a fresh patch of foliage. It compressed under the appendage with no resistance. She lifted her hand to see a perfect imprint of it in the grass. _'Curious,'_ she thought, as she idly played with the grass, finding how it obediently twisted and compressed as her fingers directed it rather entertaining.

She slowly rose to her feet once more, wanting to find what else this strange malleability applied to. Making her way down to a nearby tree, she clasped her arms around it's trunk, and leaned backwards. It followed her pull, albeit with a small amount of reluctance caused by weight. The leaves didn't even rustle the smallest bit. The girl giggled, inexplicably amused by the phenomenon. Letting go of the bent limb, she circled around the trunk of the tropical topiary and climbed up onto the ramp-like log, remembering a little late that the malleability of the structure would cause it to topple under her weight.

"Eeeyaaahhhh!" She shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting to unceremoniously thump to the ground. Only… nothing happened. "...ah?" Not feeling jarred off the tree, she popped one eye open to find herself still very much in the air.

"What the?" she murmured, sliding gently to the ground. She stared at the tree, blinking owlishly in puzzlement. She seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, and closed her eyes, plopping down into a seated position.

"That does it," she bit out, dejectedly. "My dreams are really fucking weird."

 **Well, folks, sorry, again for the big delay, things just got really out of hand, and then it was 14 months later. Haaah…**

 **Anyway, an unsurmountable thank you to all you fellas that favorited/followed this story, or, heavens above, me(!), I don't know how you stand it. But, self-deprecating aside, thank you.**

 **And now, for the MegaSuperUltraCrazy Review Time! Let's give it up for last chapter's amaaazzzing reviewers!**

 **Kizoya- Aww, thanks. Sorry,** _ **again**_ **oh my gosh I want to apologize for my apologies, for taking so damn long to update.**

 **TheENDstyler- Thank you so much for your support and understanding. I won't bother to say sorry past here.**

 **AnnoyingWaffle- Thanks!**


End file.
